Blood clot formation resulting in the complete occlusion of a blood vessel (thrombosis) often leads to serious life threatening events such as stroke and heart attack. The composition of a thrombus changes as it matures and exhibits variations in, for example, activated platelets, which play a role in mediating both thrombus formation and the wound healing process.